Seirin Mini Album
Seirin Mini Album is a mini album of the Kuroko no Basuke anime series. It contains five songs sang by the Seirin High basketball team. Track list #''Challenger Spirit'' #''Rise Up Together!!'' #''Unsung☆Regulars'' #''Until a Future When We’ve Forgotten That Day'' #''Seirin One-One Strife'' Lyrics and Translations Challenger Spirit = Key for Kanji, Romaji, and English lyrics HYUUGA IZUKI - Romaji = Koko ni iru yatsura minna hitori zutsu ga migaite kita jibun de Mada sono saki o mezashiteru Nanigenaku miwataseba mō ano koro yori kakujitsu ni Tayoreru nakama no kao ga aru Kuyashisa nara norikoeta senpai no iji daro Shimeshita ijō ni kuraitsuite kureta yo na Aitsura Oretachi wa chōsen sha datte nando demo omoishirou Sono tabi tsuyoku natte kita kara Yumemi taku tōkatta yo na demo nazeka shinjiraretanda Kono chīmu de miru mirai o Mukiatte hikidashiatte jibun dake no buki ga wakaru Kōto zentai no naka de koso no Ikasu beki sono purei o ore de togiresase takunai Hanatsu shūto ni kakeru omoi Akirame no mūdo o nugutte fumidashita hibi wa Sōzō ijō no oretachi ni chikazuketa Sō darou? Ima datte chōsen sha nanda korekara ga honban dakara Fueta chikara no bun mo ganbareru Annani mo tōkatta kyō ga madamada to omoeru no wa Kitto minna no okage da Hyuuga! Yossha! Naisu! mata ude ageta n janaika? N? ō... N? Iya... mata kudaranai koto iu no ka to A, moshikashite.. yatto kitai sarete kita izuki taiki..kitakore? Yappauze kogabasu! Nanda yo, Hyuuga ga itta n daro? hatto gohattoka yo. Mata kitakore! Damare! Oretachi wa chōsen sha datte nando demo omoi shirou Sono tabi tsuyoku natte kita kara Yumemi taku tōkatta yo na demo nazeka shinjiraretanda Kono chīmu de miru mirai o Okujō de chikatta mirai o - English = Everyone who’s standing here has honed his skills to make it this far But we’re still aiming ever higher If we step back and look at the big picture It’s clear we’ve made progress We’re surrounded by teammates we can count on Our regrets? We’ve overcome them, that’s our will as senior They’ve exceeded our expectations and risen to the challenge For our sake We are the challengers, Let’s never forget that Remembering that fact has helped us grow stronger Just like a dream, it seemed so distant But somehow, we could believe In the future we see with this team Facing off and bringing out the best in my team And understanding my own unique skills Taking advantage of the entirety of the court To run the right plays and ensure I don’t break the flow I put my heart on the line with every shot I take We shook off the mood of surrender after embarking on this journey We gained strength greater than we had ever imagined Ain’t that right? To this day, we’re still the challengers Because our real debut starts now Since we’ve grown stronger, we can try that much harder Today seemed so far away Still, we know we’ve got a long way to go And that’s thanks to our teammates Hyuuga! the ball Alright! a basket Nice shot! Looks like you upped your game again. Hm? Yeah, I guess. Huh? Nothing. I just thought you were gonna say something stupid again. Maybe along the lines of: A shunted pass from Izuki Shun that shunned that ball right to the basket! That’s a great one! Yep, that’s so damn annoying! C’mon, pass! What the heck? You’re the one who brought it up. Banning banter, are you?! Oh, this is it! Shut up! We are the challengers, Let’s never forget that Remembering that fact has helped us grow stronger Just like a dream, it seemed so distant But somehow, we could believe In the future we see with this team In the future we swore on the roof }} |-| Rise Up Together= Key for Kanji, Romaji, and English lyrics KUROKO KAGAMI KOGANEI MITOBE ALL - Romaji = Tatoe mucha na shōbu da toshite mo Nageruki nanka sarasara nai x Kuroko Bokura wa onaji omoi o mune ni 'Benchi mo atatamatteruze～' 'Itsudemo ikeruze!!' Yatte yaruze Hey, junbi wa ii ka Ore wa tokkuni borutēji MAX Tenshon agatte nerenai kurai Itsumo tōri da, mattero yo Futatabi hajimaru asa ni x Kuroko Rise Up Together!! Rise Up Together!! Ima sugu tatakitsukete yaru x Kuroko Rise Up Together!! Rise Up Together!! 'To be best player!!' Senretsu na sensen fukoku o x Kuroko Zettai zettai zettai zettai Kōto ni itemo benchi ni itemo Zenin awasete besuto menbā 'Touze～n!!' Tayoreru nakama ga sutanbai shiteru ze 'Yossha～' 'Ikuze e!!' 'Rise Up!! Rise Up!! shinda! shinda!' Koko de sassō to menbā chenji year Ikuze Seirin no No.6 ha - ha Mūdo mēka tōjō makasero Kicchiri shigoto shimasu Kiyōbinbō jōtō tegataku iji o miseruze Seido wa sokosoko heibon datte sotsunaku konase x Kuroko Itsudemo nakama ga sutanbai x Kuroko Rise Up Together!! Rise Up Together!! Jibun rashii buki o motte x Kuroko Rise Up Together!! Rise Up Together!! 'Seirin Best Member!! To be Best Player!!' Koko ni iru minna no chikara de x Kuroko Zettai zettai zettai zettai 'Ha..ha.. nanda omae madamada ikerutte no omae' 'Koganei senpai, daijōbu desuka??' 'Yossha, taisan' 'Kuroko~~~~!!' 'Koganei senpai, tanoshi sō desu ne' 'Kagami~~~~~!!' 'Rise Up!! a! ya be! Tsui icchimatta yo! kuso!!' x Kuroko 'Sa~ wa~~ge~~~~!!' x Kuroko Rise Up Together!! (Rise Up Together!!) x Kuroko Rise Up Together!! (Rise Up Together!!) Ima sugu tatakitsuke te yaru (Rise Up!! Rise Up!! Yeah!!) x Kuroko Rise Up Together!! (Yeah!!) x Kuroko Rise Up Together!! (Come On!!) Senretsu na sensen fukoku x Kuroko Rise Up Together!! Rise Up Together!! Jibun rashii buki o motte 'Zen hani (ōru renji) shūto!!' Rise Up Together!! Rise Up Together!! Koko ni iru minna no chikara de Zettai zettai zettai zettai 'Seirin Best Member!! nā, mitobe?' 'N...(unazuku)' 'Rise Up!! Thank you!!' 'Yeah!!' - English = Even if we’re the underdogs, we never consider giving up x Kuroko For we carry the same resolve in our hearts The bench is getting stoked! We’re ready any time! I’ve got this Hey, are you ready to rock? I’ve already got my voltage cranked to the MAX I’m so psyched to play I couldn’t sleep a wink But that’s nothing new, Just you wait Everything begins anew in the morning x Kuroko Rise up together!! Rise up together!! I’m going in for a slam dunk right now x Kuroko Rise up together!! Rise up together!! It’s a dramatic declaration of war For sure (x 4) Whether on the court or on the bench When we’re all together, we are the team’s best members Our trusty teammates are always ready on standby Now it’s time for a dashing member change, Yeah Here we go, Seirin’s number 6, Ha ha The mood maker’s in the building Leave it to me, I’ve got a job to do I’ll show you the rock-solid will of a first-class Jack of all trades My accuracy might be average, but I’ll make this shot without fail x Kuroko Our teammates are always ready on standby Rise up together!! Rise up together!! Find a killer play style that’s all your own Rise up together!! Rise up together!! With everyone standing strong beside you For sure (x 4) panting Wanna say that again? I’m just gettin’ started—! Koganei-senpai. Huh? Are you alright? ‘Course I am! Rise up! Kurokooooo—!! Koganei-senpai! You look like you’re having fun. Kagamiiiii—!! Rise up! …oh, crap! He took that shot?! Shit! Make some noise—!! Rise up together!! Rise up together!! I’m going in for a slam dunk right now Rise up together!! Rise up together!! It’s a dramatic declaration of war Rise up together!! Rise up together!! Find a killer play style that’s all your own Rise up together!! Rise up together!! With everyone standing strong beside you For sure (x 4) We’re Seirin’s best members! Right, Mitobe? …(nods) Rise up! Thank you! Yeah—! }} |-| Unsung ☆ Regulars Ennoshita ☆ Regular = Key for Kanji, Romaji, and English lyrics |-| Seirin One-One Strife = Key for Romaji and English lyrics KUROKO KAGAMI DUET - English = We’d like to introduce our new member, Seirin’s own number 16 Whether running or cheering, he’s a cheerful mood maker On sunny days and on rainy days, too He’s a calming, soothing presence It’s nice to meet all of you / We’re pleased to make your acquaintance Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof! x 2 Stop it! Cut it out! Don’t come any closer! You bastard, why you—! Hey, you’re doing that on purpose! I swear, I really can’t handle dogs! …alright? Ah, don’t start with the puppy eyes—I can’t! I can’t! I can’t! Now, don’t say that / We should start from “hello” Here, Nigou, I’d like you to meet Kagami-kun Despite his looks, he’s a pretty nice guy, you know? “You know?”, my ass! C’mon, gimme a break! I think I sense a compromise Let’s try to communicate! He’s the long-awaited newcomer / Our blue-eyed number 16 When he’s cheering in the stands, he’s a vital mood maker To our training camps and to our games, too We often bring him along If you have the honor of meeting him, please give him your best Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof! x 2 Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof woof! I guess I might be starting to get used to him / I see I get it, already! But one step at a time, ‘kay? It’s not like it’s gonna happen overnight I might be getting cold feet, so let’s just wait and see— Now, don’t say that / Let’s move on to the next step Here, Nigou, why don’t you and Kagami-kun Try getting close for a little skinship “Skinship”, like hell! You’ll pay for this! Building a physical connection is important Let’s start the recreation! He’s already like one of our teammates / Seirin’s own number 16 Whether running or cheering, he’s a cheerful mood maker On sunny days and on rainy days, too He’s a calming, soothing presence It’s nice to meet all of you / We’re pleased to make your acquaintance You all spoil Nigou too much / B-besides, it’s not like I’m scared of him! I mean, first off, he makes way too much noise That’s the real problem! But Kagami-kun, a man can’t go back on his word… Kuroko: Kagami-kun, if you keep avoiding Nigou, he’s going to start feeling lonely. whines Kagami: I’m doing my best, here, thank you very much! Kuroko: I see… But you’re coming off as very cold and unfriendly, you know… Kagami: I don’t wanna hear it! When I was growing up in America, I got bitten by this humongous dog! No joke! Kuroko: Right… But Nigou would never do something like that, so… barks Kagami: Ack! C’mon, I mean, he’s so freakin’ loud—! Kuroko: You just need to get to know each other better, and then— “And then” what?! C’mon, gimme a break! I think I sense a compromise Let’s try to communicate! He’s the long-awaited newcomer / Our blue-eyed number 16 When he’s cheering in the stands, he’s a vital mood maker To our training camps and to our games, too We often bring him along If you have the honor of meeting him, please give him your best Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof! x 6 Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof woof! I know things will work out Kagami: Aaaahh—! I told you not to come any closer! See? Nigou is agreeing with me Kagami: Huh? … The only thing he’s saying is, “Woof!” I know you’ll be the best of friends soon Kagami: Yeah? And how d’ya figure that?! It’ll be just fine Kagami: Dammit! Alright, fine! I get it, already! }} References Trivia *Even though Mitobe does not have a voice actor and has never been seen talking, he is featured in the song Rise Up Together!!, where his voice is not heard. *Even though they are members of Seirin, Kōki Furihata, Kōichi Kawahara and Hiroshi Fukuda are not featured in the album. Navigation